The Plot Thickens at Hogwarts
by TribalQueen32
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER IS IN! Harry and Hermione had the perfect relationship. BUT, when an unlikely person fancies Hermione, and won't leave her be, what will she do? Can she get out of this situation? Read to find out! RR!
1. The Glare From Across The Room

The characters in my fanfic are all owned and created by J.K. Rowling.   
  
Harry and Hermione had the most talked about relationship at Hogwarts....They were perfect for each other. BUT what would happen if the sexiest blond boy in school fancied her? Would she abandon all of her beliefs and her friends? And Harry? Read to find out. R/R!!!  
  
The door to The Great Hall parted and in walked Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. They were the hottest couple at Hogwarts since the summer after they're second year. They walked hand in hand as they looked for their seats next to Ron and his girlfriend Susan.   
  
"Ello, Harry...Hermione" Ron said as they sat down.  
  
"Hello, Ron" Hermione exclaimed. Harry shared her enthusiasm as they began to eat breakfast.  
  
Under the table Hermione's hand found it's way to Harry's and they grasped each others delicate fingers. Dumbledore stood, to request that the students participate in the new school newspaper column. "We request that you all share your ideas for improvements that can be made to the school," Harry and Hermione payed no attention....only to they're food...and each other.  
  
Dumbledore wrapped up his proposition and dismissed the students to their classes.   
  
Hermione parted ways with Harry at her Potions class. But before he left they snogged each other and Harry left her to go to his Defense Against The Dark Arts class. When Hermione walked in she felt a pair of eyes watching her. Assuming they were Ron's (he always fancied her) she payed no mind. She walked to her seat with her eyes on the floor, as usual, with no idea that the eyes of admiration came from the sexiest, sought after boy in school, Draco Malfoy.  
  
She took her seat and began to study for the test that was to be given today. She still had this uneasy feeling, like someone was still watching her. She looked to her right and realized that it couldn't have been Ron, he was to busy playing with Scabbers. "Who is staring at me?" She thought to herself. She gathered her composure and looked around the room. Then her eyes met his..Draco smirked as she looked on. She noticed his smile and quickly looked away. "Why is he looking at me? He never looks at me. Not like that anyway." She thought, getting back to her books.   
  
The day ended quickly with her not seeing Malfoy again. She was in the Common Room at 6 and found Harry reading. She waltzed over and plopped in his lap.   
  
"Hello, love," she said with a smile and kiss.   
  
"Hello, babe," Harry returned her affection. "I have to read up on my Quidditch Statistics for tomorrow morning. Can we talk later....possibly do more?" Harry winked.  
  
Hermione giggled, "No problem. I have to study for my Transfiguration quiz anyway. See you later." They exchanged kisses and she departed to her room.  
  
She was lying on her bed reading one of her school books, when an owl pecked at her window. She looked at the beautiful creature and opened the window. The owl had an envelope in it's beak. She took the note, gave the owl a treat and sent it on it's way.  
  
She laid back on her bed and opened the note. She began to read:  
  
Granger,  
  
Meet me in the library at 12, when all of the teachers are in bed. Don't worry about getting caught, I'll take care of that. Just please come.   
  
Your Admirer  
  
Hermione puzzled over the note for a while, then she thought. "Oh, Harry. I'll come see you in the library." She folded the note and stuck it in her book, then got back to studying.  
  
OOOOHH, cliffhanger? Please read and review thank you. I hope you all like it. 


	2. Library Rendevous

The characters in my fanfic are all owned and created by J.K. Rowling.   
  
Harry and Hermione had the most talked about relationship at Hogwarts....They were perfect for each other. BUT what would happen if the sexiest blond boy in school fancied her? Would she abandon all of her beliefs and her friends? And Harry? Read to find out. R/R!!!  
  
Part Two: The Library Rendevous  
  
It was 11:50 pm, and Hermione was counting down the minutes until she had to go see Harry in the library. The whole time she was sitting there contemplating her moves on him. "Come on! Come on! 11:54! Oh, come on!" She said as she watched the minutes go by like years. "Gr! Bloody hell, I'm going now! At least I'll have a head start on him. Gives me time to prepare." She thought while putting on her robe. She opened the door to the Common room and saw that the Fat Lady on the picture was away. She snuck down each corridor ducking and maneuvering around the moving pictures.  
  
She finally got to the library. Slowly, she crept inside. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She whispered. She happened to glance over to Madam Pince's desk and noticed a small sign. Hermione walked over to the sign and read it carefully, "YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY WONDERING WHAT'S GOING ON.....GO TO THE RESTRICTED SECTION OF THE LIBRARY AND I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU." Hermione giggled and headed toward the "Restricted" part of the large library. She unlocked the latch on the metal door and pushed it open. Her head was spinning with ideas of what to do to Harry. What kind of "things" could she think of?  
  
Just then a hand reached around from the next isle and grabbed her. The hand yanked her with so much force she nearly knocked over the bookcase. She couldn't see who the figure was, but she was sure it was Harry. It HAD to be Harry.   
  
"I love it when you get rough," she said teasing him.   
  
Hermione then began to kiss him, wrapping her legs around his waist, she could feel him growing through her pajama pants. Why was his kiss so powerful now? Why did she have this need for him? Hermione didn't care, she knew something was going to happen tonight that she had been waiting for. She was going to have Harry, all of him. She backed him up into the wall and began to undress him. Just then, from the window on the opposite side, a moonbeam caught her lover's face like an angel.  
  
"MALFOY?! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!?" Her screams echoed in the hollow room.  
  
"SHHHHHH!" He said trying to quiet her. "I am the one who sent you the letter. I told you to meet me here. Was I wrong in wanting to see you, and in wanting you? Draco said, his lips still moist from her kiss.  
  
"YES IT WAS WRONG! I AM WITH HARRY, NOT YOU! I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!" Hermione exclaimed still enraged.  
  
"Oh! I beg to differ, Miss Granger. I could tell you liked it, from the way you were kissing me. You liked it, hell I liked it, admit it, you want me." Draco smirked at her, and let out a slight chuckle. "Don't you?"  
  
"NO! I-I-I- I have to go now." Hermione gathered herself and walked off. She heard footsteps approaching fast behind her. Draco ran up and turned her around to face him.  
  
"If you ever change your mind, which I am hoping you do. Send me a message or something. I'll still be here.....wanting you."  
  
Hermione looked at him and left him there, with his hormones still running wild. 


	3. Nothing Happened

The characters in my fanfic are all owned and created by J.K. Rowling.   
  
Harry and Hermione had the most talked about relationship at Hogwarts....They were perfect for each other. BUT what would happen if the sexiest blond boy in school fancied her? Would she abandon all of her beliefs and her friends? And Harry? Read to find out. R/R!!!  
  
Part 3: "Nothing Happened"  
  
The next day Hermione was more quiet than she had been her whole life. At Hogwarts at least. She sat there eating her toast and drinking her juice when Harry decided to join her.   
  
"Hello, love". He kissed her on the cheek. "Where were you last night?"  
  
Hermione perked up, "Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
Harry stuttered, "W-Well I went up to your room last night to help you "study" and you weren't there. Is something wrong? Do you feel ok?" Hermione saw the concern in his eyes.  
  
"No, nothings wrong," she lied. But something was wrong. She kissed Malfoy! Of all people in the school, why him? "I just went for a little walk around the school. I had some things I needed to clear out of my head. I'm sorry, love, for not being there, but I thought you would have come earlier."   
  
Harry apologized for not showing up earlier, gave her a kiss, and went on eating his breakfast. Hermione was nearly finished, she ate her last bit of toast, and sat there quietly chatting with Susan and Ron. Susan told a joke that was by far the stupidest one Hermione had ever heard, but to be a good friend she laughed. As she tilted her head back to let out her laughter she noticed Draco looking at her. She stopped laughing and gazed at him. He then licked his tongue out at her, which made her jerk her head around. She knew she enjoyed him doing that, and she enjoyed what happened, the question is.....why? Wasn't she happy with Harry?  
  
Hermione puzzled over her thoughts the whole day. She barely paid attention in Potions class which was her rustiest subject. She sat there twiddling her thumbs and playing with her quill. When class dismissed Snape called her to his desk.   
  
"Well, Miss Granger, you seem to have not been paying attention to a word I was saying. Were you? His eyes narrowed as she tried to find an answer.  
  
"Well , Professo-" He held up his hand and stopped her dead in her tracks. She never felt so stupid as to think he would ever let her speak to him.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Miss Granger. Since you have no idea what has been going on, I am going to assign you a tutor, one of my best students will tutor you until you understand how to listen to your instructor. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she said with her head bowed. She didn't want a tutor but she was slacking off in the class. "Why not," she thought, "a tutor can't be all bad."  
  
Snape rose and handed her a library pass, "You will see your tutor today during lunch in the library. If you don't show up he will inform me and you will be in deep trouble. Now go on." He motioned for her to leave.  
  
After she left class she met up with Harry, Ron, and Susan in the hallway. They looked at her, wondering why she had been held after class by Snape.   
  
"What happened, Hermione? Ron asked, but got no answer. Hermione just walked quickly up the corridor, grasping her books closely to her chest. They could tell she didn't want to be bothered so they just let her be. Her next class was her Transfiguration class. She was excellent in this class so she found the time to sleep in there. While she was trying to fall asleep, she heard the door open. In walks Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. She gasped and hid her face in her arms. They walked right past her, and took their seats in the back. She was surprised to see them in class because ever since the beginning of the year they never showed up. She wondered to herself, "Did he come to class because of me?" Her question was answered when she happened to look at him. He winked his gorgeous eye at her. She quickly turned around and put her head back down, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
When the class was over Draco walked over and woke her up. "Hermione....Hermione...wake up." He whispered in her ear. She popped up and almost head butted him. She looked to see who woke her up, in realizing it was Malfoy, she grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. He caught her before she got there. "Hey! Hey! I want to talk to you about what happened." Hermione looked disgusted, "NOTHING HAPPENED! GOODBYE!" She shook him loose and walked out. He just stood there, dumfounded. "She'll come around." He thought. 


	4. What's Wrong With A Little Fun?

The characters in my fanfic are all owned and created by J.K. Rowling.   
  
Harry and Hermione had the most talked about relationship at Hogwarts....They were perfect for each other. BUT what would happen if the sexiest blond boy in school fancied her? Would she abandon all of her beliefs and her friends? And Harry? Read to find out. R/R!!!  
  
Part Four: "What's wrong with a little fun?"  
  
Hermione was wasting her time before her tutoring lesson during lunch. She had a million thoughts running through her head. "Why is Malfoy attracted to her? Why did he write her notes? Why did she like kissing him?" None of those questions she could answer. When the time came for her tutoring session, she gathered her belongings and headed for the library. When she got there it was practically bare. She walked up to Madam Pince and handed her the note.  
  
"Oh! Miss Granger, you're tutor isn't here yet. I heard he was running a bit late. Just take a seat and He will be here shortly." She motioned for Hermione to take a seat.   
  
"Thank you, Madam Pince". She said as she picked her overweight bag from the floor.   
  
She took the seat closest to the window so she could gaze out at the Quidditch field. She noticed the Slytherin team walking to the pitch. "Hmm? I don't see Malfoy...I wonder where he is?" She said to herself. Then she realized, "OH MY GOD! I'M THINKING ABOUT MALFOY! OI, GET A GRIP GIRL, STOP!" She returned her eyes to her Potions book as she heard the library door open and close. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
Draco Malfoy was her tutor. "BLOODY HELL!" She thought as he came over to the table. He gave her a smile while he sat down. She thought to herself, "Ya know? In the sunlight he actually is rather cute." She couldn't believe what she was thinking, but she knew it was true. He sat down and opened his book, but not before he looked at her once more.  
  
"So? What part of Potions are you having the most trouble with?" Malfoy exclaimed, obviously trying to sound like he knew what he was doing.  
  
"I don't have a problem in Potions. It's just....I don't pay attention sometimes." She said while keeping her eyes on the table.  
  
Malfoy let out a mild laugh, "Well, we need to get you caught up then." He pulled out a piece of parchment with Snape's handwriting on it. "OK. We need to find these books. Come look with me."   
  
Hermione gave Malfoy a look that would curdle milk, but she realized that he was there to tutor her. Right?  
  
They went down the isle, and picked out the books needed. But before returning to their seats, Draco threw the books down and kissed her. Hermione couldn't believe it! But then, she realized she was kissing him back. He tasted good, a taste of chocolate. Must have been the Chocolate Frogs she saw him eating in class. "What's wrong with a little fun?" She thought. They stood there kissing and groping. She was the first to let go.   
  
"I have to go right now!" She said wiping her lips. She ran, grabbed her things, and left. Draco stood there, happy as a clown. "See you soon." Draco smiled. 


	5. Repercussions

The characters in my fanfic are all owned and created by J.K. Rowling.   
  
Harry and Hermione had the most talked about relationship at Hogwarts....They were perfect for each other. BUT what would happen if the sexiest blond boy in school fancied her? Would she abandon all of her beliefs and her friends? And Harry? Read to find out. R/R!!!  
  
Part 5: Repercussions  
  
Hermione found herself wanting to experience more with Malfoy. But, when she kissed him in the library, just 15 minutes earlier, she saw this fire and spark of hatred in his eyes. What made his eyes look like that? She thought as she ran to her dormitory. When she got to her room, Ginny was sitting on her bed.  
  
"Hey, Ginny. Wha-". She was stopped in the middle of her sentence by the hurt expression on Ginny's face.  
  
"I saw you. I saw him.....," Ginny said in disbelief, "How could you do something like this? To yourself? To Harry?" Her eyes flooded with tears when she spoke Harry's name.   
  
"What are you talking about, Ginny?" Hermione retaliated, knowing quite well what the fragile Weasley was speaking of.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, Hermione. I was in the library, when you and Him were in the Potions isle. I saw everything." Ginny finished her sentence and wiped her delicate green eyes with the sleeve of her robe.  
  
Hermione tried to explain but no words came out, as if her brain had no connection to her mouth. Ginny slowly rose from the bed and headed for the door. Hermione ran over and grabbed the door before Ginny had time to walk out.   
  
"Promise me...you won't tell anyone. Please, I can't lose all that I have, you, Harry, Ron...everything." Hermione said through tears of her own.  
  
"I won't say anything Hermione. But you should. It is not my place to tell anyone your business....it's yours. I will not speak a word, I promise." Ginny gave her a look of confidence and walked out of the room.  
  
Hermione closed the door, and then leaned her back against it. "What have I done?" She spoke softly to herself as she buried her face into her hands and began to weep. She ran over to her bed and fell onto the soft mattress. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
While in deep slumber she was startled awake by a knock on her door. She slid off of the bed and ran to the bathroom. "Be right there!" She yelled, wiping her face and straightening her hair. "Come on, Hermione!" She recognized Ron's voice. She had remembered that there was a Quidditch match that afternoon, which is why she suspected Ron was there. She opened the door in her Gryffindor robe and scarf. "I'm ready." Ron, wearing the same thing, stepped aside so she could walk in front of him. She was prepared to see the great Gryffindor's win yet another game.  
  
"So? Who is Harry and the Gryffindor team facing today, Ron?" Hermione exclaimed, with a sense of excitement in her voice.  
  
"Those bloody Slytherins! I hope Harry takes that Malfoy out! Once and for all!" Ron sneered at the thought of Malfoy.  
  
Hermione was at a loss for words again. Quietly she responded, "Yeah, me too." The thoughts running through her mind could fill a book. "Why Slytherin? Will Malfoy tell Harry? Will Ginny break her promise?" The thoughts kept swirling and swirling through her mind. Then they stopped. As soon as she stepped onto the Quidditch field, she was overcome by fear. Knowing that at any moment she would see the love of her life, and the truth would escape through her lips like her dying breath. 


	6. Quidditch Match

The characters in my fanfic are all owned and created by J.K. Rowling.   
  
Harry and Hermione had the most talked about relationship at Hogwarts....They were perfect for each other. BUT what would happen if the sexiest blond boy in school fancied her? Would she abandon all of her beliefs and her friends? And Harry? Read to find out. R/R!!!  
  
Part 6: Qudditch Match  
  
Hermione felt the fear kick in when she saw Harry fly out onto the field from the locker room. His red robe flowing behind him from the wind as he flew around the field. He flew right up to the Gryffindor stands and spoke to Hermione.  
  
"Hello, love. So, you come to watch me beat the crap out of Slytherin?" He asked her with the slyest little grin on his face.  
  
"Of course, hun. I hope you destroy that Malfoy...beat him to a bloody pulp! Grind hi-", she stopped looking at Harry and Ron's faces at her outburst. "Oh, sorry. I got a little carried away." She let out an embarrassed giggle.  
  
Harry looked at Ron confused. He had never seen Hermione with that much aggression toward a Quidditch match. "Right. I must be off. Cheer me on!" Harry yelled as he flew off to join the rest of the players in the middle of the pitch. Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field to begin the game as always. She released the Bludgers, followed by the Golden Snitch. The golden ball circled around Harry and then Draco. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the match began. The Snitch circled the field out of sight as Harry and Malfoy exchanged insults.  
  
"Well, Scarhead? You ready to get your ass kicked by the best Quidditch team? Malfoy said obviously taunting him.  
  
"The best Quidditch team? In your dreams, you blond haired Barbie doll!" Harry knew that wasn't much of a comeback, but it looked liked it did it's justice. Malfoy looked furious in being called a "Barbie doll" and was distracted from the buzzing by his ear.   
  
The Snitch zinged past his head and Harry was in pursuit. The score was 70-50 in favor of Slytherin. Harry knew he had to catch the Snitch. He kept his head low and zoomed after it with Malfoy not far behind him. Malfoy came up instantly to Harry's side. Punching and kicking furiously, Malfoy managed to get past Harry. He weaved in and out of the stands chasing the small golden ball. Then, it disappeared right in front of him. Malfoy looking confused, stopped dead in the air.   
  
"Where did it go? Where did the bloody thing go!?" Malfoy yelled at the top of his lungs. Then he heard a wolf whistle from the Gryffindor stands. It was Hermione trying to get his attention. Draco turned to face her with the look of anger on his face. Hermione giggled and pointed to her right. Draco turned around and saw Harry hovering in the middle of the field. Harry was holding up a cupped fist, with two golden wings poking out of each side. He had caught the Snitch, and ultimately won the game for Gryffindor. The final score was Gryffindor, 250, and Slytherin, 120. The team celebrated afterwards, while Harry and Hermione went upstairs to be alone. They had gone into Harry's room and left the team the Common Room. Hermione was lying on his bed when Harry approached her.   
  
"So? Are you happy that we won?" He said, taking a seat next to his beloved girlfriend.  
  
"OF COURSE! Why wouldn't I be happy for you?" She responded as he laid his head in her lap. She began to stroke his hair.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Since we won...um...you want to....you know?" He smiled when he finished. Looking into her eyes he knew that she wanted to. He slowly leaned up and kissed her ever so gently on her pursed lips. She was surprised at his sudden urge, but she gave into him. He pushed her back onto the bed. Slowly he began to unbutton her robe, and kissing every single inch of skin that was uncovered. Sliding off her shirt he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly glanced over to the window and jumped back like he had been thrown from an explosion. Hermione leaned up and looked at the window.   
  
"What? What happened? Why did you stop?" A look of concern and fear overshadowed her face.  
  
"Malfoy! Malfoy was at the window! He was looking at us...," Harry had the scariest expression on his baby-like face. "Maybe we should just wait, Hermione." He said buttoning his pants back up and sliding off of the bed. Hermione, disappointed, didn't argue. She fixed her clothes and got up and walked out. All the while thinking to herself, "Was Malfoy really there? Was he watching us?" She went to her room and sat at her desk. With nothing else to do she began to study, as if she needed to.  
  
AWW they were so close. Who knows, Harry might actually get some. Read to find out. R/R! Be nice please. 


	7. Harry's Accident

The characters in my fanfic are all owned and created by J.K. Rowling.   
  
Harry and Hermione had the most talked about relationship at Hogwarts....They were perfect for each other. BUT what would happen if the sexiest blond boy in school fancied her? Would she abandon all of her beliefs and her friends? And Harry? Read to find out. R/R!!!  
  
Part 7: Harry's Accident  
  
Hermione puzzled over the previous night. She had so many things to say to Malfoy but she didn't know where to begin. She got up and got into the shower. While the warm water ran over her body, she felt the presence of someone watching her. Who was it? Who was making her feel so damn uncomfortable? She didn't let it bother her. She washed her hair and body and then just hopped out of the shower without a problem. She threw on her clothes and robe, gathered her quills, and headed for the dorm door. When she unlocked the door she heard a rapping at the window. She glanced over and there was the exact same owl that delivered Malfoy's letter to her. A little sub-conscience, she opened the window. Taking the letter from the animals beak, she gave him a treat and sent him on his way again. Hastily she opened the enclosed letter and began to read. There wasn't much written on the parchment except a single sentence:  
  
"I WAS THERE....I SAW HIM......I SAW YOU.....I LOVED EVERY MINUTE OF IT.......I WANT YOU......I NEED YOU....COME MEET ME TONIGHT IN THE LIBRARY ONCE AGAIN....PLEASE."  
  
She was scared to death. He loved it? How sick could you get? She thought she should tell Harry about the letter, but the thought of "you kissed him, you kissed Malfoy", crossed her mind. "No! No! I'm not going to tell him. I have to deal with this on my own!" She crumpled up the letter and burned it on the candle on her night stand. After it was incinerated she blew the candle out and left. On her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, she passed Crabbe and Goyle going the opposite direction. They looked more pissed off than usual. Hermione stopped.  
  
"How come they are walking alone? Why the malicious looks?" She lingered on the thought that Malfoy had abandoned his friends. Shaking off the uneasy feeling she got when thinking of Draco, she headed to the Great Hall.   
  
Walking in she saw Ron sitting with Susan, but no sign of Harry. Hermione, cautious to approach them, walked over as if nothing had ever happened. "Ello, Ron....Susan." They glanced up at her with sadness in their eyes. Hermione felt her heart sink into her stomach. "What's wrong with you two?" No later had the end of the sentence escaped her lips, as Susan cupped her face in her palms and began to weep. Hermione, with a look of confusion on her face, returned her glance to Ron. "It's Harry....he..wa...I mean he was attacked earlier this morning. In his bed....McGonagall and Dumbledore don't know how it happened.....Harry was found unconscious and bleeding on the floor." As Ron finished his last few words he became overwhelmed with tears. Hermione, slowly started to back up and started shaking, then ran for the door. She ran down the halls turning corner after corner until she got to the Hospital Wing. She wasn't prepared for what awaited her behind the door of Harry's room. 


	8. Harry's Strange Marking

The characters in my fanfic are all owned and created by J.K. Rowling.   
  
Harry and Hermione had the most talked about relationship at Hogwarts....They were perfect for each other. BUT what would happen if the sexiest blond boy in school fancied her? Would she abandon all of her beliefs and her friends? And Harry? Read to find out. R/R!!!  
  
Part 8: Harry's Strange Marking  
  
Hermione pushed open the heavy door leading to the Hospital. Seeing no sign of Madam Pomphrey, she walked her way through the room. Then glancing all the way to the back, she sees the one bed surrounded by a curtain. "That has to be Harry", she thought as she quietly approached. A bit frightened she grasped the curtain, eager to see her boyfriend, no matter what state he was in.   
  
She gathered up courage and drew back the curtain. She swelled up with tears as she saw Harry lying on the bed, probably still unconscious. She walked over and sat down on the right of his limp body. She took her delicate fingers and swept the bangs away from his eyes, and lightly traced her finger over his scar.   
  
"Lord, Harry. What happened to you? Who could do something like this?" Her voice trembling through her tears.   
  
She leaned in and kissed his forehead then moved over against his temple and whispered "I'll find out who did this. I swear on my life......I will." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and got up.   
  
As she walked away, she slid her hand down his arm to get one last touch of him before she left. When she reached his wrist, she felt something through the sleeve of his shirt. She had a look of confusion upon her face, and then, checking to make sure no one was looking, she unbuttoned his cuff and slowly slid the shirt up his forearm.   
  
And there, branded on his right wrist, was a snake encircling itself. As Hermione stared at the mark, it began to change colors. Not taking her eyes off of it, she reached her finger down to touch it once again. Just as her finger was an inch away the snake began to move. Jumping back and gasping she watched the brand disappear into his skin, and she watched as a long, skinny lump traveled up his arm and then vanishing. Overrun with emotions she ran out of the room in search for Ron.   
  
She ran down the hallways, passing almost every student from every House. Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs mostly. Her face still drenched with tears she turned a corner and came face to face with Malfoy. Stopping dead in her tracks she saw the malicious grin on his face.  
  
"I knew you'd come around to me. It's almost inevitable..." he said grasping her wrist, "we belong together, Hermione. We NEED each other. Don't you see? Harry, can never offer you anything like I can." Malfoy, had the look of a murderer in his eyes, and was literally squeezing her wrist to the point of cutting off circulation.  
  
Ripping her wrist from his grasp, Hermione finally stood up to him, "I don't NEED you, Malfoy! I don't want you either. What we did was a mistake, and I regret it....More than I can stand. You are an evil, psychopathic....THING! I don't want to have anything to do with you!" And with that last word she bursted her way past him and ran to the Gryffindor Common Room. Malfoy, obviously pissed at what just took place, growled and snaked his way to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Out of breath, Hermione reached the Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady was away, so she took it upon herself to enter. Running up the stairs to the boy's dormitories, she became more and more fatigued. She finally reached Ron's room and banged on the door. Ron, looking as if he fell asleep writing again by the ink on his forehead, answered the door. Hermione, still crying asked if she could come in. Ron escorted her over to a chair so she could rest a bit. Not about to fall asleep, she unloaded onto Ron the entire story. From Malfoy and her in the library, to what happened in the hospital. She told Ron everything. Throughout the entire story, Ron sat there in shock. Then the time came when he had to make the decision: Help Hermione who cheated on her boyfriend, and his best friend OR do nothing.   
  
"Hermione......" Ron said, not making eye contact with her. "You know I don't agree with what happened. I mean what the bloody hell were you thinking? Malfoy?!? Are you mad? But this isn't about that. So you think Malfoy did this to Harry?" Hermione shook her head "yes". "Well...I have no other choice than to teach that little bastard what a Gryiffindor is really made of." Hermione, stifled her laughter. Just hearing Ron trying to be tough made her laugh. They agreed, tomorrow they will think of a plan to make Malfoy pay.  
  
Wonder what they have in mind for Malfoy.....Read to find out. 


	9. Ron's Demise

The characters in my fanfic are all owned and created by J.K. Rowling.   
  
Harry and Hermione had the most talked about relationship at Hogwarts....They were perfect for each other. BUT what would happen if the sexiest blond boy in school fancied her? Would she abandon all of her beliefs and her friends? And Harry? Read to find out. R/R!!  
  
Part 9: Ron's Demise  
  
Hermione, after talking with Ron, walked out of the boy's dorms and back to her room. Dropping onto her bed, she grabbed her "Potions" book and began to do her homework. While she was reading, the words on the page randomly began fading in and out. Hermione, blinking furiously, couldn't deny that she was getting sleepy, so she got up and changed into her night clothes and laid down in her bed and fell comfortably to sleep. Deep in slumber and dreaming of Harry, a noise startled her awake.  
  
Alert and attentive, Hermione leaned up. Covering her mouth with her blanket she looked around her room to see what could have possibly awoken her. Noticing that a book fell from her dresser, she shrugged off the noise and fell back to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up, refreshed and eager to carry out her plan for Malfoy. The last thing she wanted was for him to cause more damage to anyone she cared about. She just knew that Draco was the cause of Harry's injuries, and she knew something had to be done about it. She climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She undressed and climbed into the shower. Some minutes later she heard a rapping at the door. Wrapping up in a towel she went and answered it.  
  
Standing there was Professor McGonagall. Her face pale and more wore than usual. Hermione's heart stopped beating for a second. All she could think of was "Oh my god! I overslept! I missed my test!" But, before Hermione could speak, Minerva broke the silence.  
  
"Miss Granger....may I come in for a moment?" Minerva said, her voice shaking.  
  
"Of course, Professor. Come in." Hermione motioned for her to come on in.  
  
McGonagall sat down on Hermione's bed and took a big sigh. "What's wrong Professor?" Hermione inquired.  
  
The Professor finally gathered her words, "I have some rather disturbing and sad news, Miss Granger. I regret to inform you that Mr. Weasley has also been admitted to the Hospital." Hermione drew back away from the teacher, as she continued. "Last night, Professor Dumbledore was informed of a disturbance in the boy's dormitories. Dumbledore and myself responded as fast as we could and we found Ronald lying on the floor. He appeared to be in the same state as Harry when we found him. One exception, on Ron's calf we discovered abrasions below his skin. Madam Pomphrey is tending to him and trying to bring into light what exactly happened." McGonagall looked up in time to see Hermione about to lose her balance. McGonagall got up and helped Hermione over to the bed.   
  
"Professor.....is Ron going to be okay? What about Harry? What's happening to my friends?!" Hermione enraged and determined to find out what was going on.  
  
"I am not sure, Miss Granger. We don't know much about what is happening now. But I assure you, we will find out who is doing this, and we will deal with it. Now, I request that you stay in your room until I come back. Do you understand me?" Hermione shook her head and replied "Yes, Professor." She shut and locked the door after the Professor exited the room. Hermione leaned her back against the door and banged her fist on the wall. "I can't take this! I am going to destroy that conniving little brat, Draco once and for all!" And with that last comment she got dressed and left the room, against the teacher's orders.  
  
Running down the hallways, avoiding all students and teachers, she made her way to hospital first. She had to see Ron. She had to find out if the abrasions on his calf were similar to the one that was on Harry's wrist. Hermione finally approached the hospital doors. She forcefully pushed them open and walked inside. As usual, all of the beds were empty except for two in the back. Hermione walked back to Harry's bed first. She lightly kissed him on his forehead and checked his wrist for the snake again. The serpent was still there but it was red this time, gently touching it, Hermione realized that this mark must be what is keeping Harry asleep. She left his side and walked over to Ron. She slid his pant leg up and noticed the same mark on his calf. But, instead of just one, there were three intertwined.   
  
"I have seen this mark before. In a book I was reading. What was it???" She thought, as she stared at his markings. Then a light clicked on in her head. "It's the mark of a curse, that Salazar Slytherin bestowed upon his enemies! That's it!" She screamed out loud. "I must find out how to get rid of it." She said, patting Ron on his stomach, and then running for the library.  
  
How will she solve this one?.....R/R!! Chapter 10 coming soon. 


	10. Hermione's Plan

The characters in my fanfic are all owned and created by J.K. Rowling.   
  
Harry and Hermione had the most talked about relationship at Hogwarts....They were perfect for each other. BUT what would happen if the sexiest blond boy in school fancied her? Would she abandon all of her beliefs and her friends? And Harry? Read to find out. R/R!!  
  
Part Ten: Hermione's Plan  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could to the library. By the time she got there, Madam Pince had already locked up for the day, because there was a teacher's meeting in the Great Hall. Hermione knew this was the one time she could easily get Malfoy away from the Slytherin tower, and not be bothered with the professors. Slipping into a vacant classroom, she sat down and unrolled a piece of parchment. Tapping her quill on her chin she eventually found the words to write:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I can't deny it anymore. I want to be with you, and I want you dearly. I know you can offer me more than Harry ever could. I must see you as soon as possible. Meet me in the Forbidden Forest, you know that's the only place we can ever have complete privacy from the teachers. Please meet me, tonight at 12 o'clock sharp. I can't wait until I get to see and touch you once again.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Rereading the letter, she finally folded the parchment. "There. I think he will believe that. Now, I just have to figure out what I am going to do when he shows up." She sealed the paper, put a spell on it so only he could read it, and went to the Slytherin Tower. Before walking to the portrait, she noticed Millicent Bulstrode walking toward the tower as well. "I'll ask her to give it to him." She thought as Millicent approached.  
  
'Hullo, Millicent. Say, I was wondering if you could give Draco something for me?" Hermione said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Why should I? Why should I help you? What's in this little errand for me, Granger?" Millicent snapped back. Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out 2 Silver Sickles to bribe her to deliver the letter. Without thinking twice, Millicent snatched the money and the letter. "No problem, Granger, I'll deliver your letter. BUT only this once, got it? Don't ask me to deliver anything else for you." Hermione agreed and watched as Millicent walked through the portrait hole. "I know she will try to read it, nosey brat. Let her have her fun trying." Hermione exclaimed, walking away from the door and going to her Tower and back to her room.   
  
Hermione reached the Gryffindor Tower and went up to her room. Sitting on her bed, she puzzled through her spell books, looking for the right spell to knock Malfoy out.....or get rid of him long enough to think of harsher punishment. "Hmm? Should I blow him up or shall I just torture him for a while?" She said to herself and giggling.   
  
"I think you should just get rid of him." A voice said from behind the cracked bedroom door. Hermione propped up and stared at the door. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She said, rather scared. Just then, a petite little redhead walked in the room. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, "Oh! Ginny. You scared me....Um....Get rid of who?" Hermione questioned. "Oh, come off it, Hermione. You know who I am talking about. I say get rid of him just like he tried to get rid of Harry.....and my brother. Malfoy doesn't deserve to be only "tortured." Ginny said, with fire burning in her eyes.   
  
Ginny walked over and sat down on the bed next to Hermione and looked at her. "I can't kill him, Ginny. I just.......can't. It's not in my power to take life." Hermione said, lowering her head and looking at the floor. "Would you rather him kill Harry next time? Or Ron? Do you want him to keep attacking your friends until you have none left?" Ginny persisted. Hermione knew that she had a point. The next time, Harry and Ron might not be so lucky. She knew she had to get rid of Malfoy once and for all. Sitting there with Ginny, Hermione flipped through spell book after spell book. Ginny finally noticed something that might control Malfoy until Hermione could think of something worse. Holding up the "Standard Book Of Potions", Ginny brought the potion to Hermione's attention.  
  
"Look! Here's a potion that will alter Malfoy's perception. Not to the point where he doesn't know who he is, but to the extent to where he will forget all that he had done in the past few days.....it only lasts for a week, then he will regain all of his memory about the things he has done.....so you have that long to think of a way to get back at him." Ginny demanded.   
  
Hermione looked over the spell and realized that the ingredients were rather simple and the spell itself was fairly easy. "I think this might be good for right now....Just a week right?" She looked to see Ginny nod. "Ok, I'll try it tonight. Let's just hope it works." Hermione said. Passing the time until 12, Hermione and Ginny sat there brewing the potion. By the time midnight approached, they had finished the potion, and Hermione grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak from her closet. "Good luck, Hermione. Usually Ron would be here to say that but looks like you've got me for the time being." Ginny laughed. They hugged each other and Hermione made her way outside, and to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Will the spell work? Will Malfoy show up? Keep reading to find out. 


	11. Malfoy Out Of The Way

The characters in my fanfic are all owned and created by J.K. Rowling.   
  
Harry and Hermione had the most talked about relationship at Hogwarts....They were perfect for each other. BUT what would happen if the sexiest blond boy in school fancied her? Would she abandon all of her beliefs and her friends? And Harry? Read to find out. R/R!!!  
  
Part Eleven: Malfoy Out Of The Way  
  
As Hermione approached the Forbidden Forest her nerves ran wild. She was biting her nails, not usual for her, and slowly but surely crept closer to the spot she picked out to meet him. Waiting patiently for Malfoy, she paced back and forth.  
  
"Oh, come on! Where is he? Why isn't he here yet?" Hermione said, still walking back and forth in the darkness of the trees.  
  
"Anxious to see me? Aren't you, Miss Granger?" A voice said from behind her. She knew it was Malfoy but she didn't turn around in a hurry. She slowly turned so he could admire her curves. And he did. As she turned she could hear him exhaling in a sexual way.  
  
"Why yes, Mr. Malfoy. I was fearing you wouldn't come to me. But you're here and we are together. Finally." She ran and hugged him. Knowing that Malfoy meant nothing to her, she gently kissed him on his pursed lips. But he didn't stop there. He grabbed her hair and tilted her head back and sucked on her neck. Hermione, getting grossed out, lightly pushed him off and offered him the potion she and Ginny made. Not to look suspicious, Hermione had a goblet of juice similar to the color of the potion. Staring at him, she slowly sipped her juice. Malfoy on the other hand, gulped down the potion. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he walked over to Hermione and knocked the drink from her hands.  
  
"Now, Miss Granger. What all did you have in mind tonight?" His eyes fixed on hers, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed his pelvis into her. Slightly moaning, he began sucking on her neck again. All Hermione could think was how soon the potion would work. Moving his face down her chest, Malfoy was licking all over her. Hermione tried so hard not let her dinner come up and then Malfoy stopped. Looking down at him, she became curious. "Did it work? Did the bloody potion work?" She thought. Malfoy looked back up at her.  
  
Standing up, Malfoy looked in her eyes. Then he stared at her opened shirt, and the hickey on her neck. A look of confusion swept over his face. "Granger?! What the bloody hell is going on here?! Why the f**k am I kissing on you! You're an ugly, stupid, filthy, Mudblood! Not to mention a Gryffindor! Oh my god! I swear to Salazar Slytherin that if you tell anyone about this I will f**king kill you!" Malfoy said running out of the forest, wiping his mouth and spitting. The potion worked. Hermione stood there and laughed while putting Harry's cloak back on. Giggling uncontrollably, Hermione ran back to the castle.   
  
Running through the hallways she finally reached Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady was away, so Hermione let herself in, as she was used to doing. She looked around the common room, checking for anyone who would tell on her, before sliding the cloak off. No one was around, but to be cautious she kept it on. She slowly walked up to Ginny's room. Gently rapping on the door, Hermione heard Ginny fumbling to the door. "Who is it?" Ginny whispered from the other side. "It's Hermione! Ginny open the door!" The locks of the door clicked and the door swung open. "Hermio–! Where are you, Hermione?' Ginny said looking around. Hermione, realizing she still had the cloak on, uncovered herself. "I'm right here, Ginny" She laughed. "Ah! Oh! Did you do it? What happened? What did he do? Tell me everything!!!" Ginny squealed, yanking Hermione into the room.  
  
"And that's all that happened. I swear Ginny. I wish I had a camera, his face was a Kodak moment. So funny." Hermione said, finishing up the hilarious moments that just took place. Ginny, laughed throughout the entire story. Except for the parts with Malfoy kissing Hermione. Ginny almost threw up. "Ok, Hermione. I will help punish him in any way I can. Now we have to think up something to do to him once the potion wears off. So that gives us 7 days. Hermione, we need to work fast." Ginny leaped off of the bed and grabbed her book bag off of the floor. Reaching in it, she pulled out "The Standard Book Of Spells" and a couple other books. "Here, you start in this one," Ginny said, handing Hermione a book, " and I'll look in this one." They sat there reading books and Ginny laughed every five minutes at Hermione's rendition of Malfoy's facial expression. The time reached 2:30am and both of them were worn out from reading. "Ginny, I think we should go to bed and do the rest of this tomorrow, eh?" Hermione yawned. "Yeah. Good night, Hermione. We will figure something out." Ginny walked her to the door. "Talk to you tomorrow, Gin. Have a nice sleep." Ginny nodded and closed the door. Putting up her books, Ginny climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
  
Poor Malfoy......NOT! I can just envision his face all angry. LOL! Well, my devoted readers, keep reading and checking back to me for chapter 12! 


	12. No More MalfoyFor Now

The characters in my fanfic are all owned and created by J.K. Rowling.   
  
Harry and Hermione had the most talked about relationship at Hogwarts....They were perfect for each other. BUT what would happen if the sexiest blond boy in school fancied her? Would she abandon all of her beliefs and her friends? And Harry? Read to find out. R/R!!!  
  
Part Twelve: No More Malfoy....For Now  
  
Hermione enjoyed the first couple of days. But it began to sink in that Harry and Ron were never around when she wanted to yell at someone for something she did wrong, or when she was just wanting to vent out her frustration with Professor Snape. Hermione realized exactly how much she missed Ron after having no one around to piss off easily. Dumbledore could see the lack of attention Hermione was giving in her school work so he called her into his office.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I couldn't help but notice your drop in grades and your lack of concentration when it came to school events or classes for that matter. Is there something you want to talk about?" Dumbledore looked almost childish with the melancholy look on his face when child is confused about something.   
  
"No, Professor there is nothing I wish to discuss with anyone. My boyfriend and best friend are in the hospital and there is no way I can help them, so tell me....how would you feel or act? I know I have not been applying myself like I should but I have a lot going on right now and frankly no one can understand it or help me, so thank you for your concern but I'd rather be alone." She snapped back.  
  
Surprised by her outburst, Dumbledore dismissed her to her dorm for the rest of the day. He understood that she needed some time to herself. Hermione sat in her room contemplating her next move toward the platinum blonde brat known as Malfoy. Ginny met her in the library after dark, to go through more spell books to search for harsher punishment.   
  
"Okay, Ginny. Malfoy doesn't know what's happening at this point and I want it to stay that way, well, until I seriously hit his ass with something that will destroy him. So, lets see what spells we have at our fingertips." They walked around the library, trying to make as little noise as possible while rummaging through the books. Hermione grabbed a book from the restricted section that was sure to help them.   
  
Ginny read the title, "The Complete Book Of Dangerous and Deadly Spells". Hermione giggled as she flipped through the pages. Her smile soon turned to anger as she saw the same symbol that marked Harry and Ron on the page. Her eyes became lifeless and filled with tears as she read on about the spell.   
  
"That evil, lying piece of sht! I can't believe he would do something this maniacal! Listen to this, "Of all of the deadliest spells in wizard history, none is more deadly than the "Slytherin Venom". Venom from the 10 deadliest snakes in the world is combined in this potion. The wand used to inflict this spell is dipped in the potion, and then the spell is performed..", Hermione read on, "any victims of this spell have approximately 30 days to be cured before the snake symbols reach the heart, and ultimately ceases the flow of blood and kills the body." Hermione cried while learning of the fate of Harry and Ron if she didn't work faster to get rid of Malfoy and finding a cure.  
  
Ginny sat in awe as Hermione lost her composure reading the last sentence. She knew they only had little time to dispose of Malfoy and rid Harry and Ron of the dreaded curse. "Hermione, we need to stop reading and start doing. What is the best way to get Malfoy out of the picture for good?" Hermione payed no attention as she read on and on about the spell that would soon take the life of the two people she cared the most about. She finally snapped out of it. "Ginny, there is only one way to rid Harry and Ron of the spell." Ginny sat up straight, "How?"  
  
Hermione read out loud, "Any victims of this spell can be instantly cured of all symptoms only if the wand and the wizard responsible were destroyed. This action will cause the snakes to fade away and the venom in the body to diminish." Hermione closed the book. "So that's it then. I now know what I have to do. 'The wand and the wizard', I have to kill the wizard....I have to kill Malfoy. I didn't think it would come to this but I must do what needs to be done." Hermione got up and began to walk out of the library, Ginny chased after her.  
  
"Hermione, you can't be serious!? I don't deny that Malfoy deserves it, but murder? You can't....is there no other way?" Hermione looked at her, "I wish there was Gin, but this is the only way, I have to do this.....tonight.  
  
I wonder what she has in store for our little Malfoy....R/R thank you, stay here for more. 


	13. Ginny's Idea

The characters in my fanfic are all owned and created by J.K. Rowling

Harry and Hermione had the most talked about relationship at Hogwarts... They were perfect for each other. BUT what would happen if the sexiest blond boy in school fancied her? Would she abandon all of her beliefs and her friends? And Harry? Read to find out. R/R!

Part Thirteen: Ginny's Idea!

Hermione was puzzled over what to do to Malfoy. "How could I kill him? That is not in my power to do so." But she knew what she had to do. Ginny still sat there reading in the spell books about how to destroy Malfoy the "humane" way. "Oh, Hermione I found something you could use. It is a potion that will kill him in his sleep. But, it doesn't say how to get his wand away from him." Hermione checked the spell out and read it out loud, " More powerful than the 'Sleeping Draught', this potion will stop the victims heart immediately after falling asleep."

Hermione looked at Ginny, "Good work, Ginny. Now all I have to figure out is how am I going to get close enough to him in order to give him the potion and get his wand?" Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled, " Well that potion you gave him a couple of nights ago is going to wear off by tomorrow morning and I think I have an idea of how you can get close to him." Hermione knew where Ginny was going with her little idea. She might have been younger than Hermione, but Ginny could work some magic in maniacal ways. So, Hermione and Ginny sat on the bed and thought up a seductive note to send to Malfoy tomorrow morning. They sat there for 20 minutes writing and finally came up with the final draft to send via Hedwig:

"Malfoy I know I have resisted you but my body aches to have you against me like the night in the library. I need to feel you grow against my skin and I want you to be inside me. Harry could never satisfy me the way a TRUE Slytherin could. I hope you receive this message in time. When you get this message I will be anxiously waiting in your room with not too much on. I can't wait for you to undress me and run your fingers over my naked flesh. So for now I say good bye and I can't wait to see you. I love you, Hermione Granger."

Ginny giggled when Hermione read the note out loud. "Ginny I don't know where you came up with most of this stuff but I think you are brilliant. He will definitely fall for this. Hell, I fell for it, now it is time to get that son of a bitch back!" Hermione and Ginny high-fived each other and began to brew the potion. It was 4a.m. by the time they finished. Ginny let out a big yawn and decided that it was time for her to return to her room and get a little bit of sleep. Hermione put the potion in her night stand and laid down on her bed too. But, she knew she couldn't fall asleep her body was too aware of what she was going to have to endure from Malfoy in order to complete her deed. The time quickly approached for her to send Hedwig on her way to the Great Hall. At 9:30 she knew well that Malfoy was at breakfast and so she sent the beautiful owl on it's way. She threw on her robe and Harry's invisibility cloak and made her way to the Slytherin Tower. 

Ginny sat in the Hall and looked up as she saw Hedwig drop the letter in Malfoy's lap. She stared at him as he opened the letter with greasy fingers from his buttered toast. She could see his expression as he read on and the slight little jump in his pants from the seductive note. Malfoy looked around to see who was looking at him for receiving an owl but no one paid any mind. He turned to Crabbe and Goyle and told them he had to leave immediately and for them not to follow. Malfoy jumped up and ran out the room. Hermione could hear fast approaching footsteps from down the corridor. She laid down on his bed as she heard the doorknob jiggle. 

In walks Malfoy with a grin from ear to ear. She could see the fire in his eyes as he licked his lips. He waltzed over to the bed all the while undressing every inch of his body. As he slid his boxers down Hermione was impressed by the size of "little Malfoy." He motioned for her to stand up as he walked over to her. She stood and he began to untie her robe, and to his surprise...that's all she had on. Underneath was nothing but bare flesh. He slowly slid the robe off of her petite shoulders and down her arched back. Hermione let out a slight moan when his fingers made their way down her thighs. Malfoy was now on the floor removing the robe from around her legs. On his way back up he was hungrily licking up her legs. Hermione quivered as he licked between her legs and up her stomach. By the time Malfoy got to her delicate nipples she was already laying on the bed. He nibbled at her body and used his hands to push her legs apart. Hermione squealed as he thrusted himself inside of her. She never knew how it felt to have an orgasm but she was going to learn that morning. Malfoy grunted as he dug deeper and deeper inside of her. But as it was with teenage boys the whole experience didn't last that long. Hermione was disgusted with herself and yet also she felt like she had never felt before. But she knew why she was there...to kill Malfoy.

Hermione rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom. She poured the potion in a goblet and a similar drink in a goblet for her. She walked seductively back over to the bed and handed Malfoy his. Malfoy drank it in one gulp and was ready for round two with Hermione. But she was already dressed to go. She looked back at him lying there wrapped in a sheet, "I will be back later on tonight, then we can continue this. If you're up for it." She winked her eye and slid the invisibility cloak over her head. Malfoy laid down in his bed confident of what he had just done. So worn out, he fell asleep. Hermione ran to her room and jumped in the shower. She threw up for 5 minutes straight while she showered. She climbed out and began to cry. Just then she heard a knock on the door. She gathered her composure and yelled, "Who is it?" She heard Ginny's voice on the other side so she went and opened the door. Ginny walked in and realized that Hermione had done what she said she was going to do in order to make sure the job got done. Ginny held her hand out for Malfoy's wand. Hermione pulled the wand out of her robe pocket. Ginny hugged Hermione and each one grabbed and end and snapped the wand in half. A puff of purple mist floated from the broken wood and then the wand disappeared into ash.

It was done. Malfoy was destroyed and so was his wand. But why then did Hermione have this eerie feeling something wasn't right. She knew she had to go to the Hospital and see about the state of Harry and Ron. But when she got there she found something that she didn't expect.

I wonder what Hermione found in the Hospital wing? And Malfoy seriously though he was tearing that a$$ up didn't he? LOL! I want to thank my friend for the inspiration of the "seductive note" she received one like that from her boyfriend. Well stay here for chapter 14. R/R! 


	14. It Wasn't Malfoy!

The characters in my fanfic are all owned and created by J.K. Rowling

Harry and Hermione had the most talked about relationship at Hogwarts... They were perfect for each other. BUT what would happen if the sexiest blond boy in school fancied her? Would she abandon all of her beliefs and her friends? And Harry? Read to find out. R/R!

Part Fourteen: It wasn't Malfoy!

Hermione ran from her dorm and by the time she got to the Hospital it was approaching lunch time. All of the students were making their way to the Great Hall gossiping about the whereabouts of Malfoy and their class assignments. She reached the door and creaked it open. The coast was clear and she made her way to the beds at the back of the room. When she got there she was terrified to see Harry and Ron in the same state they were in before she left them just a week ago. She walked up to Harry and placed her hand on his forehead. Smoothing back his hair she let a tear drop from her cheek onto his pillow. She examined him to find the marking that had been branded on her once beloved boyfriend. She looked in the normal spot where it had been but his arm was blank. She felt around over his chest and stomach, then to her surprise she found it hiding under his armpit. The color had now changed to blue and it was slowly creeping its way toward his heart. Hermione remembers reading that when it reached his heart Harry would die. She didn't want to think about it. "But why didn't they get cured? I destroyed the wizard responsible and his wand. Could I have been wrong?" Hermione questioned out loud.

"You were wrong, my child." Hermione gasped at the sound of the raspy voice coming from behind her. "You chose the wrong Slytherin to blame. And now with Malfoy out of the way I finally have you to myself." Hermione spun around and came face to face with her admirer. "Professor Snape? What are you talking about? You were the one who sent the letters? How could you do this?" Snape let out a laugh that sent chills down Hermione's spine. "My dear Miss Granger, are you that stubborn? I couldn't very well meet you in the library or fly next to your window when you and Harry were being intimate, now could I? I used Malfoy's body. Everything he saw, and everything he felt I could feel too. And I felt you. And now you have stripped me of my...well, puppet if you will." Hermione began to back toward the window as Snape crept closer to her. His eyes admiring every curve of her body. He licked his tongue out at her which made her stomach turn and she could taste the vomit creeping up her throat. But this was it, she was cornered and there were only two ways out: jump out of the window or go with Snape. Hermione decided she was going to take her chances. Snape continued talking, " When you placed that little spell on Malfoy to make him forget what he was doing it only blocked me out of his mind for a couple of days. This morning? Oh that was all me." Hermione couldn't listen to anymore. She took the chance and jumped out of the window. Luckily she fell only two stories.

Hermione hit the ground hard and took a moment to get up. She achingly rose from the ground and looked up to the window and saw Snape still standing there staring at her. She ran to her dorm room to find Ginny and tell her about the terrible mistake she had made. She made it to her room without being spotted by any teachers or fellow classmates. When she reached her room she bolted the door and slid her dresser in front of it. She went over to her window and sat there gazing out at the Quidditch field. Remembering how Harry would zip around it chasing the golden snitch. Her mind began to wander, not noticing the owl pecking at her other window. She finally snapped out it and went to the window. She creaked it open and took the letter from the birds beak. The letter was sealed by the mark of a Slytherin. Hesitant, Hermione opened it and read aloud:

"Miss Granger...do you even realize how much I could give you? You murdered a classmate, I could save you from an eternity at Azkaban. It would be wise to take me up on my offer. And please, don't act like you didn't enjoy Malfoy being deep inside you this morning, I could make you feel that way whenever you want it. Besides if you don't accept my offer, I will skin your dear friend Ginny alive. Try and test me to see if I am bluffing. I will be awaiting your arrival to the Forbidden Forest tonight at midnight or you will never see Ginny alive again...don't test me."

The stamp in which the letter was signed with was human blood. It was fresh blood, Hermione could tell from the way it smeared from the sweat coming from her fingertips. She knew Snape was no bluffing and she wasn't going to take the chance to lose Ginny too. Hermione knew she had to go the Forest and face Snape once and for all. But, she wasn't going to unprepared. It was 4pm and she decided to brush up on her spells. She was going to give Snape all she had and if it wasn't enough then she was going to give into him, for Harry, Ron and sweet Ginny's sake. The time had come for Hermione to show what she was really made of. "Mudblood my ass. I'll show everyone, or I will die fighting."

There was another inspiration for this specific chapter from a television show I watched a couple of weeks back. Well I wonder what the outcome will be between these two? With the bad guy win or will goodness prevail? You're going to have to read the next chapter to find out. R/R! 


	15. The Time Had Come

The characters in my fanfic are all owned and created by J.K. Rowling

Harry and Hermione had the most talked about relationship at Hogwarts... They were perfect for each other. BUT what would happen if the sexiest blond boy in school fancied her? Would she abandon all of her beliefs and her friends? And Harry? Read to find out. R/R!

Part Fifteen: The Time Had Come (Final Chapter)

Hermione awoke that night at 10:34 and knew that her fate or her friends' depended on the outcome later on. She read every book imaginable to rid herself of Snape and his black magic, praying that she could be victorious. In order to buy time, she sat there looking through her photo album, crying as the pictures moved. The one of her and Harry at Quidditch practice, "Oh, Harry we were so happy. But I can never forgive myself for what I have done nor what I am about to do. I just hope I know what the consequences will be." Then she noticed something. In the background of the picture there was a figure standing behind the corner of the Hufflepuff stands. She admired the picture and noticed it was none-other than Snape. She couldn't believe that he wanted her even then. As she flipped through each page she noticed him in each photograph. There wasn't a moment captured on film that he wasn't there...watching her...stalking her. She understood at that time that he was truly a sadistic person. "Well, now I realize that what I do tonight will either save me or condemn me." She rose from the bed and walked to her window. She looked around outside and could see Filch scanning the grounds before going in for the night, then out of the corner of her eye she saw a twinkle of light in the Forbidden Forest. She knew that the time had now come, to prove how much a Gryffindor could really accomplish.

Hermione whipped around and walked toward her wardrobe and pulled the Invisibility Cloak from her shelf to wear possibly for the last time. Looking in the mirror she saw what her mother had told her she would eventually realize. That she was no longer a child but a young woman who could overcome any obstacle in her path. She pulled the hood over her head and opened her door. The rage from deep inside traveled throughout her body as she took the first steps toward her destiny. She passed all of the other children tucked safely in their beds, not knowing that someone was going to die no more than a hundred feet from them. Hermione took a deep breathe and exited the castle. There was no lights to guide her way toward the forest tried her hardest to reach the trees. Her attempt was accelerated by the distant screams and whimpering of young Ginny Weasley. Hermione broke into a sprint and followed the noise. Tripping and falling her way through the thick branches and wet soil beneath her she found where the screams had originated. She stood there in front of a roaring fire with Snape opposite of her.

Snape sneered at her, "So good of you to join me, Miss Granger. I was hoping I wouldn't have to stain this forest with innocent blood tonight. Please, sit down." He motioned for her to take a seat on a log that had fallen over. Ginny looked at Hermione with terror and tears in her eyes, she, too, knew that Hermione was her only salvation. Hermione acquiesced to his request and took a seat next to Ginny. Snape walked over and ran his fingers through Hermione's hair, breathing in as he raised a bulk of it to his face. Hermione shuddered terribly. Snape leaned down and tilted her mouth up to his, gently he kissed her sliding his tongue in and out of her mouth like a sick serpent. Hermione choked but had no choice, she began to play along and started to suck his tongue. Lightly she could hear him moan, and this was her chance. She nibbled a little and then, without any hesitation, she bit down as hard as she possibly could. Snape let out a cry that would put the Dementors to shame. He grasped his mouth as crimson blood poured from his mouth. Hermione looked at his as she spat out what she had taken from him. The reminents of his tongue bounced off of the log. Ginny looked confused but then she knew exactly what Hermione had did. Without a tongue, Snape could not utter a word, much less a single spell. Hermione had played this one right, but more was coming. She stood up and looked him in his eyes. 

"You are going to pay for what you did to me, you asshole!" And with that, Hermione kicked with all of her might. Snape dropped to the ground holding his genitals. While he was in agonizing pain she rumbled through his robe and found the thing she was looking for the most. "Well, I guess you won't be needing this anymore now will you, Professor?" Hermione took his wand and snapped it in half. Ginny sat on the sidelines cheering him on. Ginny knew that without a wand nor tongue, Professor Snape was defenseless. Hermione was not done yet, she reached inside of her robe and pulled out rope and the Sorting Hat. Snape looked amused while holding his mouth closed and she could hear him gargling on his own blood. Hermione reached down and tied his hands and feet together. She then reached inside the hat a pulled out the same sword Harry used to defeat the Basilisk. She threw the hat down and brought the sword to Snape's neck. He wasn't good enough for a attack from behind, she wanted him to see what was about to happen. She brought the sword up and was getting ready to bring it down but something halted her.

"I can't do it. I know you're a murderer and sick bastard, but I can't bring myself to do it. I am no the one who can decide what you deserve." Hermione let her arm hang with the sword still grasped firmly in her hands. Just then Ginny rose from her seat after managing to untie the ropes that were bound on her hands and feet. She walked over and leaned her head against Hermione's shoulder. "I know you can't do it Hermione. You have so much to lose and so many people whose lives hang in the balance. I understand. Let's call Dumbledore, he will set everything straight." Hermione agreed that Dumbledore would show justice where it is due. Hermione turned and started to walk away, but her arm was yanked back. Ginny snatched the sword away from her, "I know you can't do it Hermione, but I can! My blood is lying in the Hospital because of this man! And you will pay for what you did to me!" Hermione began to slowly walk toward Ginny, who already had the sword raised. She could see the fear in Snape's face. "Ginny, you don't know what you are doing. You don't want to throw your life away because he deserves it." Ginny looked at Hermione will tears and anger stretched across her face, an emotion Hermione didn't think existed in her. "I am not doing this because he deserves it. He raped me! The blood that was on your letter? That was my blood! He forced his way inside of me! Told me he was blessing me for when I went to hell tonight. I tried to fight him, Hermione...I tried! But now it's time for MY payback. He took Harry from you, Hermione, but he took my brother and my innocence and that I can't deal with! I am not doing what he deserves...he earned this! And he's going to get it!" Ginny looked at him and brought the sword down with all of her might.

"NO!" Hermione screamed. But it was too late, Hermione jumped back as Snape's lifeless head bounced on the ground in front of her. Snape's dead eyes stared up at her and then closed forever. Ginny hit the ground and dropped the blood soaked blade next to her. Hermione walked over and placed her robe on Ginny's shoulders. She rubbed them and assured Ginny that it was all going to be okay, not believing it herself. They rose from the ground and walked back toward the castle leaving Snape's corpse on the ground floor. Knowing someone would go into the Forest, Hermione picked up the hat and sword and any evidence that would trace it back to them. Then she remembered, Ginny's virginity. She was sure that a trace of Ginny would be left on Snape's remains. But what then could they do? Then Hermione got the idea...the camp fire. She grabbed Ginny by the arm and stopped her, "Ginny, I have a way to make us the only ones who know what happened tonight. Remember the camp fire? Well I am going to need your help." They walked back and found the fire still burning and the corpse still in it's place. Hermione grabbed his arms and Ginny grabbed a hold of his legs. With all of their strength they threw the body onto the fire. Hermione picked up his head and threw it on there as well. They stood there and watched as he burned, and once the wood collapsed from the amount of ash they turned and walked away. 

The next morning Harry and Ron awoke to room full of friends like Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Susan. Hermione stood over Harry and kissed him, they could hear everyone with their "oohs" and "aahs" and she began to giggle. Ginny looked at Ron as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. He leaned up and hugged her so tight that she could feel her back crack, "I thought I might never see you again, Ginny. And somehow I felt like you were watching over me." Ginny turned her head to the opposite side to where Hermione sat with Harry and winked. She had her brother back, and although she lost her innocence she felt saving him was worth it. Harry leaned up and laid his head on Hermione's chest and looked up at her, "What happened? I can't remember anything." Hermione kissed him on the forehead, "It was all just a bad dream. I wouldn't worry about it." Harry and Ron climbed out of bed and walked out with their favorite girls under their arms. Only Hermione and Ginny knew what had really happened the night before but vowed that they would take it to their grave. But, they aren't the only ones who know...

Well, that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it but some points did make me want to gag. I know some points were a bit unsettling but I had to put a big twist in the story. I would like to thank you all for being a fan of my writing and this story will continue but under a different title. Stay with me and I will have a new story up and running in no time. If you would like to email me directly then my email address is and R/R::bows: 


End file.
